ABSTRACT The Comnnunity Outreach Progrann (COP) of the Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) will partner with tribal communities using the Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) model to develop sustainable community education programs and research for primary and secondary cancer prevention that address the unique needs and stages of readiness in each of three tribal communities (Hopi Tribe, Navajo Nation, and Tohono O'odham Nation) with whom we have long established relationships. The COP implementation of the CBPR model will be guided by the hypotheses below. HYPOTHESES 1. A Native American tribal liaison between Native American communities and academic institution researchers will increase collaborative development and implementation of evidence-based, culturally appropriate cancer prevention and control programs and research in the Hopi, Navajo and Tohono O'odham communities of Arizona. 2. A Native American tribal community expert network serving in the role of a community advisory board will expedite the identification of cancer program and research priorities, program planning and evaluation and the cultural adaptation of cancer prevention and control programs and research in the Hopi, Navajo and Tohono O'odham communities of Arizona. 3. Educational preparation for Native American tribal community lay health workers in how to plan, conduct and evaluate cancer prevention programs will result in an increased provision of culturally appropriate cancer education programs for their respective Hopi, Navajo and Tohono O'odham communities of Arizona. 4. Delivery of evidence-based cancer prevention focused clinical education programs tailored to Indian Health Service (IHS) physicians, nurses and health education staff of the Hopi, Navajo and Tohono O'odham communities of Arizona will increase compliance with age-appropriate breast, cervix and colon cancer screening, and documentation of smoking cessation, nutritional and physical activity counseling for the IHS patients of healthcare professionals who participate in the education programs.